ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Xenon
, also known as Ultraman Zenon, is Ultraman Max's superior. He arrived to help Ultraman Max when he was in danger and he is also the one who gives Ultraman Max the Max Galaxy. History Ultraman Max As Ultraman Max was about to be killed by Zetton, Ultraman Xenon, Max's superior from M78, appeared in a red giant ball like Max did when he came to Earth. Xenon held Zetton off and even used the Xenonium Cannon to keep him at bay, but it was blocked by Zetton's Zetton Shutter. Ultraman Xenon then summoned a new weapon from the sky to use against Zetton, but he was attacked by Zetton and the weapon attaches itself to Max's right wrist. Ultraman Max then uses the new weapon known as the Max Galaxy to destroy Zetton. Xenon told Max that Zetton was one of the five monsters Alien Zetton was using to conquer Earth and would have to deal with four more. Xenon flew back to M78, trusting Max with his assignment. Xenon returned later in Earth's orbit once Max destroyed Giga Berserke and they went back to M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light, after arriving, he shows Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. Ultraman Xenon was seen alongside Max and Neos when engaging Belial in combat. Max tried to attack Belial as the evil Ultra was pinned down by Ultraseven 21 and Neos, but he was kicked in the gut, sending him flying and knocked out for the duration of the fight. Even after all the long battles, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Xenon as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle. Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Xenon participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Xenon fell to Earth. After Ginga defeated Lugiel, Xenon is presumed to have returned to his original form and returned home in the form of a ball of light along with the other Spark Dolls. Profile Stats *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 36,000 t *'Age': 7,900 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 9.99 *'Jump Height': Unknown *'Running Speed': Unknown *'Swimming Speed': Unknown *'Physical Strength': Unknown Techniques * : Xenon can emit a powerful, orange energy beam from his arms while they're in a backwards "L" shape. It is powerful as Ultraman Max's Maxium Cannon. Can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Xenon Sword': An unseen skill, Xenon can apparently conjure a blade to use against his enemies like Max. *'Strength': Unlike Max or the original Ultraman, Xenon was able to hold his own against the monster known as the strongest until he was momentarily distracted, something the other two Ultras never managed. *'Max Galaxy': Xenon is able to summon the Max Galaxy to use in combat, but he gave this weapon to Ultraman Max. **'Max Galaxy Transfer': Once the Max Galaxy is summoned, Xenon can fire a small energy from his hand and give it to Ultraman Max. *'Travel Sphere': Like many Ultras, Xenon uses a Travel Sphere to fly about space, it was the manner in which he arrived to save Max. XenoniumCannon.gif|Xenonium Cannon MaxGalaxyTransfer.gif|Max Galaxy Transfer Xenon Travel Sphere.gif|Travel Sphere Merchandise Bandai Ultra Hero Series 2005 *'Ultraman Xenon' (2005) **Release Date: September 30, 2005 UHS2005-Ultraman-Xenon.jpg UHS2005-Xenon-packaging.jpg|Packaging HG Series *Ultraman Xenon (Part 46, August 2005) Ultra Hero Series (2009) *'Ultraman Xenon' (2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **ID Number: 35 1000003944_2.jpg 35ultramanxenon.jpg|packaging Gallery Xenon rescues Max from Zetton.png|Xenon's first appearance Xenon's first apperance.png Xenon kicks Zetton.png|Xenon vs. Zetton Xenon vs. Zetton.png Xenonium Cannon.png|Xenon uses his Xenonium Cannon Xenon shocks when his Xenonium Cannon don't effective.png|Xenon shocked when his attack didn't work Xenon(summoningMaxGalaxy).gif|Xenon calling forth the Max Galaxy. Zetton v Xenon I.png Zetton v Xenon.png Max and Xenon.jpg Zetton v Max and Xenon.png Xenon cannon.jpg|Xenonium Cannon charging Xenon Max Finale.jpg|Max flying to Xenon Xenon 347477.jpg|Xenon seen in the end of the series. Xenon & Max.jpg|Max & Xenon flying back to M78 Urutoramen vs belial.JPG|Xenon along with Ultraseven and Ultraman fighting Belial Xenondefeated.png Ultragalaxylegend-20100510-145614.jpg Ultraman-fly.jpg Ultraman Zenon pic.png Ultraman Zenon.png Ultraman Xenon movie I.png Ultraman Xenon movie.png Ultraman Xenon movie II.png Ultraman Xenon series.png 26420-ultraman_max_mebius_stage_show1.jpg|Xenon on stage Xenon.jpg Image Max and Xenon.jpeg image fbebefvebfebefef.jpeg|Xenon on stage Xenon and Max.jpeg 18358766 1645448378816351 691181180324507317 o.jpg logo_zenon.png Trivia *Xenon is not just based off of Zoffy, but his part was originally going to be Zoffy until Tsuburaya Productions decided to introduce a new Ultra Warrior. *Xenon is based off the image of the Ultra Warrior named Melos who only appeared in ''The・Ultraman'' manga series. *His voice actor, Osamu Ryutani previously voiced Ultraman Justice in Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. *Just like Max, his signature Ultra Beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right, like most Ultras. This makes him the third and final good Ultra Warrior whose signature Ultra Beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right with the first one was Ultraman Zearth. *His Color Timer shape has a similar shape to Ultraman Dyna's. *Xenon's name may have been derived from a real-life noble gas of the same name. *Ultraman Xenon was originally one of several names proposed for Ultraman Max. id:Ultraman Xenon ms:Ultraman Xenon Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Max Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras